39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary-Todd Holt
Mary-Todd Holt is the wife of Eisenhower Holt and the mother of Hamilton, Reagan and Madison Holt. She is a member of the Tomas branch. History Mary-Todd Holt was born in Dayton, USA to two inactive Tomas agents. She never knew that she belonged to the Cahill family. One day, Eisenhower Holt spotted her in a fitness competition, and he fell in love with her. She got married to him and joined the clue hunt. Mary-Todd always puts her family first. Family Madison Holt - daughter Eisenhower Holt - husband Hamilton Holt - son Reagan Holt - daughter Buchanan Holt- father-in-law (deceased) Jane Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) Thomas Cahill - Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) Luke Cahill - Great x22 Uncle (deceased) Katherine Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) Madeleine Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) Gideon Cahill - Great x23 Grandfather (deceased) Olivia Cahill - Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) Appearance and Personality Like the rest of her family, she has the looks of a body builder, with a thick neck, meaty hands, and a face that looks like a G.I. Joe action figure. In The Maze of Bones, Dan Cahill says that she even looks like she should be shaving and chewing on a cigar. She is shown to care greatly about her family. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones She first appears in this book as the Holt mother. She, Eisenhower, and the kids accept the challenge and start working. The Holts then burn Grace's mansion and explode the Starlings. Then they try to bury Dan and Amy alive but are attacked by thugs. The Holts later attack Irina and Alistair, but the police come. In Too Deep She appears briefly in this book. She is only seen in surfing, then battling with Shep's friends. The Viper's Nest It was revealed that she was there with Eisenhower at the fire that killed Amy and Dan's parents, Hope and Arthur. She made a brief alliance with Alistair to get Dan and Amy. Into the Gauntlet She first appears in this book at Shakespeare's grave, when Ian asks the Holts about how many clues they have. She responds by asking if he wants to exchange information. She later appears at the Cahill Island when the Holts climb the cliff. She and the girls climb back down when the other clue hunters arrive. When the rest of the Holts (and Dan) came back down in the elevator,she and the rest of the Holts get in the elevator. But they get out, (along with Eisenhower) so that a clue hunter from every branch can get in. The last time she appears is when Hamilton and the rest of the clue hunters get out of the gauntlet. She and the Holts cheer for Hamilton when he gets two million dollars. 'Talents''' *Cooking *Body building *Fighting Online Mary-Todd Holt has a cooking webpage on how to make protein shakes. Cards Mary-Todd's main card is Card 238. It is mentioned she is the bodybuilder of the month. Category:Characters Category:Holt Family Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:The Clue Hunt participants Category:Antagonists Category:Tomas characters Category:The Clue Hunt Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets